While You Slept
by Tiger-Hime
Summary: I was his now. I was his proxy. He had saved me from the Killer. He swore on his life to keep me safe. But how could he save me from myself? Sequel to Oktoberfest. SlenderxOC. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sequel time!**

**I'm so happy. This chapter makes me happy because it's the beginning of a new story!**

**PERSONAL NEWS: Um, so today I had to go to the hospital to get an abscess cut open. Therefore, I'm off work the next two days because this thing is a fucking bitch. However, that means I have plenty of time to write!**

**Also, here's an idea of what Audrey's proxy mask looks like (except with red lips, bullet hole and x's) . **

**So hope you guys enjoy!**

**READ AND REVIEW**

* * *

Warmth was seeping into my bones. I could feel him before I saw him. My smile was genuine despite having awoken from a painful nightmare. I was surprised to find him here. I rolled over, still half-asleep. His blank face was peaceful. Lazy moonlight bathed him in cool white softness. I let my fingertips draw across Slender's arm and chest. He murmured something unintelligible in his sleep. I smiled wider, letting his warmth envelop me. I closed my eyes. I thought back.

I'd whispered good-bye. I had fully believed I was dying. According to Slender, I had died. He'd heard my heart stop. But he wouldn't let me. He snatched me up in every tentacle and both arms and poured every piece of himself into healing me. My heart had started beating again, and my wounds had started closing. Using so much energy had caused the Operator to pass out. We had lain in the snow for hours, both of us unconscious. Slender had awoken first and Slenderwalked us to the house we were in now. He'd taken us north, deep in Alberta, Canada: away from Jeff and toward a more peaceful existence.

The Slenderman had also made me his proxy. I knew that meant I had to do whatever he told me, but that was all I knew. What did this mean for me? For us? I was so confused.

Slender stirred. I smiled, caressing his face. "Good morning," I whispered, blinking slowly. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"Good morning, Audrey," he whispered back. He gently thumbed the notch in my ear. The permanent reminder of my encounter with Jeff the Killer made him sad, and it also enraged him. I pushed his hand away from the notch. He let his hand slip down my side, resting in the gentle curve of my waist. "You were having nightmares again. My presence calmed you, so I stayed."

I blushed and smiled. "Thank you." I could hear the adoration and fear in his voice. I pushed him over onto his back. I straddled his hips and leaned down, kissing him slowly to make his heart melt. My palms slid across his bare chest. He dug his fingertips into my shoulder blades where the scars still glimmered gently beneath my white tank top. Slender broke away and sighed gently. He took my hands in his. I smiled again, tilting my head down. My hair cascaded down; the ends tickled his face.

"You're so goddamn beautiful."

As odd as that sounded coming from the Slenderman, it was still so sweet. It made me grin like an idiot. I didn't even know how to respond. I just kind of babbled uselessly for a couple seconds before I finally gave up. I heard him snicker a little at my speechlessness. I rolled off of him and hopped onto the floor. I peeked out of the window at the snow-covered woods. The sun was just starting to rise. I turned around and started down the stairs. It was cold in this old house, but I absolutely hated sleeping with pants on. So I opted for freezing to death.

I waltzed into the kitchen and opened up the fridge. I took out the milk carton. I dug through the cabinets until I found a bowl and a box of Fruity Pebbles. I filled the bowl with cereal and milk. _Just need a spoon_, I thought absently. I rifled through drawers, coming up empty each time. "Slender, where's the silverware?" I called up the stairs.

He appeared beside me; I yelped and jumped. I clutched my chest. My heart was beating wildly. "You just scared the piss out of me."

"Sorry." I could hear the smirk in his voice. I rolled my eyes as he waved a spoon triumphantly in his face. I sat down and started devouring the cereal. Slender seemed to raise an eyebrow. "You know, it isn't going to run away from you."

"Shut up, I'm hungry." I swallowed the mouthful I was currently mumbling around. "How'd you know what to get for me?"

"I have my ways." Slender tapped my nose. I wrinkled it and spooned more Fruity Pebbles into my mouth.

"So…now that I'm your proxy…what does that mean for me?" I looked up at him, halting my vicious assault on the cereal.

Slender folded his hands on the table. "When I take a proxy, I mark them. They are mine. They do anything and everything I ask of them. In exchange, I protect them and give them each a supernatural ability to better serve me. For example, the Observer has taken the ability to manipulate time and space, as he collects any information I need, whenever I need it."

I nodded, letting this sink in.

"Masky has taken the ability to Slenderwalk."

"What does he use it for?"

"He uses it place the pages on the trees. It is a surprisingly effective trap. He also uses it to scare a victim into the woods where I wait for them. Hoody has taken on supernatural senses, such as hearing, sight, smell and strength."

"That's not one ability!" I protested.

"It's what you might call a bundle." He smiled at me, and I rolled my eyes again. "Anyway, my proxies also take on a second identity. The often create a symbol and mask for themselves. They choose a name as well. This keeps them from being hunted and recognized by humans."

I sighed, thinking about everything Slender was saying. I was a little bit uncomfortable. "I don't know if I'm comfortable with being a proxy," I murmured eventually.

"Audrey, think about this. I can give you power. I can protect you. Please." He was practically begging me. The Operator took my hand. I picked the spoon up and swirled it around the milk in my bowl. "I can't lose you."

I stayed silent for a long time. I had an issue with, essentially, being Slender's puppet. I never liked being controlled, but to be controlled by my significant other? That was bothering me a lot. I swallowed another spoonful of cereal while I thought about it. Static licked at the air gently. Slender was stressed.

Finally, I nodded. "Okay." The static evaporated. A soft, warm hum fluttered against my ears. I smiled. I knew this was what I needed. I couldn't go back home. Jeff the Killer was waiting for me there. But here I was safe. With Slender, I was safe. _Mostly, _I thought, remembering the time he had almost choked me to death at the Oktoberfest party.

"You need a name and a mask," he reminded me.

"I know." I drummed my fingers against the wood as I thought. Slender handed me a white blank mask and several sharpies. I grabbed the black one, drawing the sugar skull design from Halloween. I drew dots underneath one eye, going from medium to small as they curled up to the corner. I did this under the other eye, too. I picked up a dark red one, coloring the lips the bold color. I doodled at the corner of the lips, giving it the illusion that it was melting or that blood was dripping from her mouth. I drew a bleeding bullet hole in the center of the forehead, drawing the blood down the bridge of her nose. I finished with matching x's over each eye. I looked at the mask, admiring it.

"It's perfect," he rumbled darkly, gripping the back of my chair. He leaned down and purred in my ear. "What will you call yourself, darling?"

My whole body trembled as he kissed my neck. I closed my eyes, allowing thoughts to skitter around my brain. I needed something delicate, but also something imposing. I wanted something deadly, but feminine. I opened my eyes.

"Muerta. It means 'dead woman' in Spanish." I slid the mask on for effect. Slender lifted the mask and kissed me hard.

"It's perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is kinda thrown together. It changes directions a little too quickly for my taste but I absolutely lost my creative muse this morning once I puked my guts up.**

**Hope you guys still enjoy it! I love the sexy scene. GOD I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL THEY DO IT. **

**I also giggled at the end. Expect the next chapter to be very interesting!**

**Read and review!**

* * *

Sunlight flowed into the room happily. The house was heating up under the assault of the noontime glare. I lay on my bed, flipping through a book. My mask was sitting on the nightstand. I tossed the book away and sighed. I let my head fall face first into the comforter. My feet kicked around in the air. I was bored.

I rolled onto my back and sat up. I crawled off the bed. Maybe I could go out today. I slid into my black skinnies and a white top that read 'Dazed and Confused'. The top showed off my curves which never hurt. I laced up my black Converses and brushed out my hair. I applied my signature red lipstick. Grinning in the mirror, I started down the stairs.

"Slender, I'm going out!" I called, opening the front door.

He appeared suddenly and slammed the door.

"What the hell?!"

"You are not going out." Slender was blocking my exit. I crossed my arms. He looked me up and down. "And especially not looking like that."

"I will do what I want," I snarled back, anger burning in the pit of my stomach.

"You will stay here!"

"Fuck off!"

The Operator grabbed my forearms in his hands and slammed me against the door, pinning my hands beside my head. I struggled in his grasp, cussing and spitting at him. Eventually, I stopped struggling. I glared up at him angrily. "Let me go, asshole."

"No," he growled, leaning close to my face. My heart skipped a beat. I was still pissed but goddamn, I really loved how close he was. He started to let go of my arms, but I shook my head.

"Wait. Don't." I grinned at him. Slender dove down and kissed me. God, I wanted to tear that suit off of him.

He lifted my shirt over my head and tossed his jacket away. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Slenderman tangled his fingers in my hair, pulling my head back. He kissed my neck and my shoulder. I arched my back, smiling and batting my eyes. I could feel how badly he wanted me. However, I knew he wouldn't. He was a gentleman. He would wait.

There was something like a cough behind us. Slender turned his head around and groaned. He let me down and blocked me while I slid my shirt back on. I peeked around him and looked at the source of the cough. It was the other proxies.

"We're not interrupting are we?" asked Masky sarcastically. Slender growled dangerously low.

"What is it?" he snapped. I fixed my hair while I stared at the others. They were all males. Great.

"We found someone you might like…she's running around the woods now," Observer muttered quietly. Hoody was silent, but he was staring at me. He had supernatural senses. I was sure he could smell what had just happened. Not that he needed to. I sighed softly.

"Mm. I think it's time to go hunting." Slender licked his lips, black, pointed tongue dripping saliva. He looked down at me. "You have yet to pick a power. I'm not willing to take the risk. And you also are not of much use in the hunt without one."

"I understand." Mentally, I wasn't ready either. I didn't care that Slender killed. But would I be okay with it? "I'll see you later tonight then?"

"Indeed you will," he purred, kissing me slowly before walking out of the door with his proxies. I grinned, twirling around. He made me so happy.

I decided to head out anyway. Slender wasn't here so he couldn't stop me. I slid my LA/NY beanie on and marched out of the door. I hopped into my car and drove off. I'd convinced Slender to let me go back home to at least get my car. While I'd driven back to the house, the Tall One had raided my room and Slenderwalked back to Alberta. It'd taken me days to get there. But Slender had given me a very…_warm _welcome.

I smirked as I whipped my car into the parking lot. I eased into a spot and climbed out of the car. I locked it and sashayed into the mall. Naturally, I headed for Victoria's Secret first. Nothing caught my eye, though, so I wandered around aimlessly. Finally, I found a store I'd never seen before. It had some sort of French name, but the clothes inside were amazing. I started looking through the shirts, finding a lot of stuff I liked.

"Hey, honey, are you finding everything alright?"

"Yeah, I am. Thank you though." I smiled, glancing up at the man in the khakis, blue button up and brown sweater. I kept rifling through the clothes. He leaned down.

"You smell like Slender," he whispered in my ear. "Is he here? In Alberta?"

Despite my surprise, I managed to nod.

The stranger sighed. "Let's go somewhere else." He grabbed my arm and Slenderwalked us to some remote woods. My head spun. I still wasn't used to that. "Alright, honey, start talking."

"Um, alright…My name is Audrey Ricket. Slenderman saved me from a violent ex-boyfriend and Jeff the Killer. He took me as his proxy. My proxy name is Muerta."

"Dead woman," muttered the Slender-stranger. I nodded. "I can't believe he saved you. That's very…out of character for the Operator. Anyway, I am Trenderman. The only one with half a damn brain in the family." I could hear the eye roll in his voice. "Tell me, is Slendy still wearing that _god awful _suit?"

I nodded, giggling at his nickname. I would have to remember that. "He looks good in it though." I had to defend that suit. I loved it.

Trender gasped. "Hold it, bitch! Are you and my brother…like…?"

"Yeah…" I blushed. Trender squealed.

"Oh my god! It's been so fucking long! I have to tell Splendy!" He disappeared. Oh god, what had I done.

I jumped out of my skin when Trender reappeared with an empty-eyed, smiling mouthed and polka-dot suit clad Slender. He was kind of creepy.

"Here she is!" Trender gestured to me dramatically. "Slendy's girlfriend!"

"Ooooh, she's pretty!" Splendorman clapped happily. "Is Slendy here?!"

"Audrey says he is."

"Will you take us to him, pleeeeaaaassssseeeee?" begged Splendor.

I didn't know what to say. I was so overwhelmed so I just nodded. They cheered happily. The two brothers Slenderwalked me back to the mall. I hopped in my car and drove back to the house. I wandered inside. "Slender, I'm home."

He still wasn't back. I sighed sadly. I was looking forward to seeing him. Oh well. "Come on in guys, he's still out hunting."

The two brothers stormed in. Trender complained about the décor. Splendor slid down the banisters. I smacked my forehead with my palm and stomped upstairs. Slenderwalking took a lot out of me. I changed into a tank top and undies and crawled into bed. Maybe just nap for a little while…

I was woken up by the sound of Slender roaring as he was trampled by his brothers.

"AUDREY!"

Oh shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**First off! The amazing Contrary to Popular Belief drew Audrey's proxy mask which can be found, uh here - skyslashercat. deviantart art/Muerta-389315869? ga_submit_new=10%25 3A1375155291**

**Just remove the spaces!**

**And second, I FUCKING LOVE WRITING TRENDERMAN. GODDAMNIT. He reminds me of one of the managers at my workplace. Who ALSO uses the term 'bitch' as a term of endearment. Be sure to read Trender's ****dialogue in a fabulously gay voice. Like so flamboyant, it's flaming. It's 23456763 times funnier that way. **

**PLEASE READ! I'm thinking of throwing in a chapter that contains *mhm* MATURE content. Where Slender and Audrey finally make the sex. But I really don't want to if you guys aren't comfortable with that. I mean, it won't be like Fifty Shades of Grey graphic, but I mean it'll be enough. Maybe like Twilight graphic. I don't know. Anyway, please tell me what you guys think!**

**READ AND REVIEW BITCHES 3**

* * *

I shivered like a little bitch as I tiptoed down the stairs. Slender scared me. I'd never heard him so angry or frustrated. Static was making me go insane again. I peeked around the corner, shaking. I could see Slender being viciously hugged by Splendor while he babbled about how much he missed him. Trender was bitching about Slender's suit and offering fashion tips. I could practically _smell _the anger radiating from the Slenderman.

"AUDREY!" he roared again. I flinched and ducked down. Tears stung my eyes. I didn't want him to be angry at me. He was so terrifying.

"Slendy, you're scaring the poor baby! C'mere, honey." Trender walked over and picked me up, cradling me gently. He glared daggers at Slender. "That's no way to treat your lady!"

I looked up sadly at Slender. He could see how bad he'd shaken me up. He instantly relaxed and reached out, taking me from Trender's arms. He kissed my forehead gently.

"I'm sorry, darling," he murmured. His apology was full of sorrow. I smiled gently and kissed his cheek.

"I know. It's okay."

Splendor and Trender burst into a chorus of 'awwww's. Slender snarled at them, tentacles snapping out in anger. "Shut it you two!"

Splendor giggled. "Sorry, big brother! It's just been so long!" he cooed.

"Splendy's right. We haven't seen you like this in _ages!"_ Trender seemed to smile at me. "Actually, we haven't seen you at all in ages! But thanks to this bitch, we get to visit you!"

"Do not call her that!" Slender spat protectively.

"Calm down, hun, it's a term of endearment!" He twirled a lock of my hair around his finger, but Slender pulled me away. He nuzzled my head and hummed gently. "So how've you been?"

"Fine," snapped the Operator. "Just fine."

"Oh? What about the encounter with our old friend Jeffy?" chirped Splendor.

Slender set me down calmly and then quickly tackled Splendorman. He snarled in his face, choking him with his tentacles. "Do not speak of that evil little insect. He is worthless. And the next time I see that little spawn of Satan, I'll snap his neck and use his bones for my furniture."

The room grew silent and tense. I shivered, cowering down. Trender stood in front of me, spreading his arms out as though to shield me.

"Slen-"

"NO!" he roared. "That pathetic little maggot tortured Audrey for hours before slitting her throat! I will show him _no _mercy."

"Slender…" I whispered, stepping in front of Trender. "Let him go." He didn't move. "Slenderman, please. Let him go."

Reluctantly, he released his younger brother and stood up, straightening his tie. I rolled my eyes. Splendy seemed unfazed by his brother's aggression and hugged him tightly. He was still chirping about how much he missed his big brother. I thought it was so cute. Trendy cocked his hip, putting his hand on it. He was the epitome of sassy, flamboyant bitch. But I liked him a lot already.

"Okay, boys, give him a break," I wiggled into the mass that was Splendy and Slender and started to pry him away. "C'mon. Let him breathe."

"C'mon, Splendy, I'm sure there's a couple spare rooms in this ugly ass house!" Trender skipped up the stairs with Splendor and away from Slender's burning irritation. I watched them disappear and turned around to face the wrath I knew was coming.

"Why the hell would you bring them here?" he growled softly.

"They're your brothers! And they aren't that bad! They were happy to hear about you and I. They said it had been a really long time…" I looked down at the floor. I was pissed off and depressed. I thought it would make him happy.

"Indeed it has. It has been…a very, very long time. No human female has caught my eye for centuries." He sounded slightly upset, as though he was remembering an old flame. That made me jealous, and it hurt me. Tears pricked my eyes, and they swam down my cheeks. I don't know why it stung so badly. I should've known there were others, I mean, he had existed for thousands of years. I sighed and wiped my face. I was being stupid.

Slender noticed my inner turmoil and cradled my face in his palm. "What's the matter, darling?" There was genuine worry in his deep, rumbling voice. I looked down.

"Just…jealous, I guess." I shrugged, trying to avoid the subject. He turned my head gently to look at me.

"Audrey, sweetheart…they were thousands of years ago." Slender ran his fingers through my hair. "They have long been dead and rotted in the ground. You are here now. I can't love a corpse."

I winced a little, thinking of my proxy name. My other half was a corpse, a spirit of death. Slender sighed, realizing the bad choice of words.

"Darling," he purred. He took my hands and pressed close to me, making my heart beat wildly. "You are mine. I would not trade you, or anything about you, for anything. Do you understand that?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Good." I could hear the grin in his voice. He put his hand on the small of my back and dipped me down, kissing me while kept me suspended in the air. I felt like I was flying. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him deeper. His black tongue licked my lips gently. He sat me down on the kitchen table, pulling my hips against his.

"Slender," I breathed as he ran his hands down my back. "Goddamn, Slendy."

He froze. So did I. Did I really just say that out loud? During a moment like this? The Operator looked at me, horror and confusion written across his featureless face. I couldn't hold back. I busted out into hysterical laughter. I buried my face in his chest, laughing in sobs. I was crying, because I was laughing so fucking hard. Slender couldn't help it. He started laughing, too. The thought of me calling out 'Slendy' was just too much for either of us. It was so un-sexy. We laughed for a long time.

"S-s-sorry," I managed to squeak out between giggles and hiccups.

"That's alright." He touched his forehead to mine, chuckling softly. "Audrey, you make me very, very happy. Something I have not known in a long time."

I looked up at my monster, seeing a little more human in him. "I'm glad I could make you so happy." I beamed up at him. "Thank you, by the way," I whispered, snuggling closer to him.

"For what, little one?"

"Saving me. Twice." I hugged him tight. He was mine. He was my protector, my lover, my master. I needed him as much as he needed me. Even if we wanted to, we couldn't get rid of each other.

"You don't need to thank me." Slender cradled me close, voice soft and affection. "I love you, Audrey. I will fight to the death for you."

My heart skipped. My eyes swam with happy tears. He loved me. "I love you, too," I rasped, voice cracking under the strain of my crying. I hugged his neck and kissed him with salty lips.

After a few more minutes, he carried me upstairs and laid me in bed. "Have you decided what power you will take?"

"Yes. But we can wait until tomorrow. Right now…" I snuggled up in my bed and patted the open area beside me. "Will you stay?"

Slenderman nodded, slowly stripping his jacket, tie and shirt. I smiled, eyes fluttering before I drifted into a deep sleep. Just as I was slipping away, I could hear the Operator murmur something in my ear.

"Sleep well, darling. I love you. I will be here to chase away you nightmares. Rest easy, Audrey…"


	4. Chapter 4

**UH OH. OFFENDER IS BACK. Tbh, I kinda want him and Audrey to do it because he's so fucking sexy. Ergh. But anyway, Audrey gets a power! I gave her mind powers so she can cast illusions and screw with people**'**s heads. Which will definitely be fun in later chapters when she gets better at using it.**

**And for anyone that read or loves Oktoberfest will REALLY love the ending to this chapter! I loved it myself. 3 Anyway, let's do this shit.**

**READ AND REVIEW. ^_^**

* * *

He wrapped his tentacles around me. His hands cradled my face ever so gently. His fingertips pressed into my temples. A soft hum filled the room as Slender gave me the power of my desire. I kind of expected some sort of tingly, supernatural feeling. But there was nothing. Nothing except something like a pain behind my eyes. I blinked. Slender kissed my forehead and released me.

"There. It is done." He smiled. He seemed happy with my choice. I hoped it would prove to be the right one.

"How do I use it?" I asked fearfully, clenching and unclenching my fists. He put his thumbs on my temples, holding my head.

"You imagine the illusion you wish to create. Then you must believe and relax. The space and time around you will bend to your will, as long as it is strong enough. Try it now on me. Start small."

I swallowed. I was nervous. What illusion did I want to make? I bit my lip Suddenly, I knew. Internally, I grinned. I felt wicked, but it would be fantastic. I stared into Slender's blank face and imagined.

I imagined Jeff the Killer standing behind me and slicing my throat. I imagined myself falling to the ground, bleeding out and gurgling out a blood-choked 'I love you' before Jeff shoves the knife through the back of my head and through my mouth.

I felt the stressed static, and I knew it must have worked. I stopped imagining. Slender snatched me up and cradled me, shaking violently. _Never _had I seen him this rattled.

"You are very talented," he whispered, still shaking. "No more illusions like that. Not aimed at me." He stroked my hair, swallowing hard. "I cannot bear to see you so hurt, darling, even if it is an illusion."

"I'm sorry, Slendy." I kissed his neck gently. "I won't do it anymore." Silence took over briefly before I asked, "Are Masky and Hoody heading out today?" He nodded. "Can I go with them? I want to try and scare one to you."

The Tall One hesitated. "Are you sure? You only just learned how to cast an illusion. Can you break the mind-barrier to get inside their heads?"

I attempted silently to work my way into Slender's mind, but I was unsuccessful. That frustrated me. "I'll try my best. I'll find the most innocent child I can for you." I was determined to satisfy him.

"Good girl." He kissed my hand. Such a gentleman. I grinned at him and headed downstairs in my pajamas. I was forced to wear pj shorts since we had company. While I didn't like it, it was still better than wearing pants.

Splendy and Trendy were already at the table. The latter brother had made French toast and scrambled eggs. It smelled really fucking delicious.

"Morning, hun!" Trender chirped happily, slapping a meal together. He set it on the table. Splendy was already scarfing down a piece of French toast. I raised my eyebrow.

"You can eat…people food?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Course we can! It's delicious!" Splendy smiled before stuffing eggs into his mouth. I folded my arms and looked at Slender, face full of questioning.

"We can eat, but we each have separate hungers," he explained. "I feed off souls, which I consume by eating people and their organs."

"I feed off of happiness and good vibes like parties."

"And I feed off of shopping or designing."

There was a soft creak in the hallway and everyone turned to look. A dark figure in a trench coat and hat appeared from around the corner. The figure pulled a rose out and lifted his head, showing off a toothy grin. "And I feed off of…well...you know."

"Offender!" snarled Slender, standing abruptly and throwing his chair back. I blinked in absolute shock. Offender ignored him and ghosted in silently, leaning over the table and giving me the rose. I took it, mind numb. Offender grinned and chuckled. "You leave her alone!"

"Now, now, Slendy," he hummed softly, wagging his finger in his brother's face. "Don't be like that! Such a sweet…_pure _young lady like Sugar Skull here…well she deserves the best care. Don't you agree? And I think I could give it to her." Offender licked his lips, walking over and dragging a clawed fingertip over my jawline. I melted under the touch. Offender had a smooth voice and an even smoother touch, but I couldn't fall victim to his charm.

"Do not touch her," said Slender softly, voice dangerously low as his tentacles writhed in the air. "She is mine."

"Slender…I'm hungry," growled Offender, his impatience obvious. He grinned. He slipped his hand between my thighs in a bold gesture. "And your little girl…smells delicious." His tongue licked my neck. I winced, trying to resist. I gave the other brothers a pleading look, but Splendor was cowering behind Trender who had a look of pure disgust on his face. My gaze landed on my beloved Slender. The Operator reached into my mind. _Resist his charm. Nothing makes him angrier than when he can't seduce someone._

I smirked just slightly as I blocked Offender's seductive advances. I understood why Slender hadn't attacked; he wanted me to barricade him myself. I had to learn. After a few moments, I had blocked out his seductive purrs, the heat of his hand. I was immune…for now at least. I grabbed Offender's hand and smiled up at him. I snatched it off my leg and moved it away. I stood up and wiped the residue off my neck.

"No thanks, sweetie," I mewled in mock disappointment. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some hunting to do." I tossed my hair over my shoulder and wandered up the stairs in the sexiest way I could to tease Offender. I looked over my shoulder at Slender, who was laughing at the shocked expression on his older brother's face. I giggled and wandered upstairs to change. I slid into a lacy black body-con dress, black tights and black boots. I slid my mask on.

It was time.

* * *

She was playing in her backyard, in the sandbox. I reached out to her mind. She was as innocent as they came. I watched her pigtails bounce as she skipped over to the swing set. She was struggling to push herself and swing. I created the illusion that I was a hulking black monster with long claws and a hideous face that looked like it was melting under the sun. I snuck up behind her, putting my talons against her back and pushing her. She giggled happily as she swung until she felt my breath on her neck. She turned around and started to scream. I clamped my hand over her mouth and made my illusion disappear.

"Are you ready to die?" I hissed, my voice having a metallic reverb.

Tears flowed out of her eyes and she shook her head.

"Mmmm. That's too bad." I released her. I drew a long, serrated hunting knife from my booth. She didn't scream. She just ran away to the woods behind her house. I giggled, watching Masky take over.

I was proud of myself. I hoped Slender would be proud as well. I walked into the forest slowly. I met with Hoody, who had already done his part. He nodded his approval; he must have seen my illusion. I smiled behind my mask. We tiptoed through the forest to where Masky had hidden. Slender was hunting her now.

"How long will this take?" I asked.

"Not long. She is a very pure spirit. Slender is hungry. He won't waste time," muttered Masky. I swallowed.

Minutes passed and that was when we heard it: an ear-shattering scream cut short. It dawned on me that I had helped my boyfriend murder this child. I was uneasy.

The Operator appeared; Masky and Hoody flinched down. I remained stoic. Slender licked his lips black tongue dripping blood and saliva. I shuddered only slightly. "Well done," he said coolly. "You did well, little one."

I beamed, glad to hear him say that. "Thank you." He reached up, brushing off his suit. "Let's go home." I took off my mask and grabbed Slender's hand. He laced our fingers together. "Take the weekend, you two. Do as you wish." Masky grabbed Hoody and teleported them away. We Slenderwalked back to the house.

I set my mask on the kitchen table, looking up at my master. "What did you think?"

"For your first time? You were excellent. But you still have much to learn."

"I know. I just…don't know how to get into people's heads. I don't know how to fuck with them so badly they want to die."

"You will learn, darling." He placed his hands on my hips, pulling my close. I grabbed his arms, grinning up at him. Slender nuzzled the top of my head. He slinked away to the living room, and I followed him. He put on an old Patsy Cline record: 'Crazy'. "May I have this dance?" he asked, extending a hand out to me.

"You may," I giggled, putting my hand in his. He swept me up and we danced. We were a beautiful black and white picture moving in slow motion. Slender was singing along, so softly I almost missed it.

"Crazy…for thinking that my love could hold you. I'm crazy for trying and crazy for crying. And I'm crazy…" He dipped me down. "For loving you…"

We stayed like that while the chorus repeated. I was breathless. As the last notes of the piano faded, I took his blank face in my hands and kissed him hard. My heart was aching. He was so perfect. He clutched my hand tighter and stroked the small of my back gently.

Crazy. We were absolutely crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOT TOO GRAPHIC OK. AND THIS IS NOT WITHOUT PLOT. *hint hint nudge nudge FUCKIN FORESHADOWING SERIOUSLY COULD I DROP A BIGGER HINT?***

**Anyway, I had a lot of the fun writing this chapter. Mostly because they finally did it and maybe now Offender will back the hell up...or not! Mwhahaaha.**

**This chapter was inspired by Twizted's song "Ha ha ha ha ha ha"**

**Sooooo yeah.**

**READ AND REVIEW.**

* * *

Soft, warm kisses decorated my body. I squirmed and writhed beneath his tender touch. He was the perfect gentleman. I let my hands stroke his incredible body. He shuddered at my light, hesitant little touches. I giggled a little and brought my lips to his. My heart and my body ached as he continued to touch me so tenderly. I arched up off of the bed.

"Are you ready, darling?" he asked, voice full of well-placed concern.

I nodded, digging my fingertips into his back. Whispers of fear and panic swirled through my mind. I kissed him to silence my worries. A few burning seconds of pain outweighed the entire night. He rocked against me slowly, bringing me to a peak I'd never known. I was right to trust him. My White King kissed me with unbridled passion. My body rippled.

"Slender, oh, baby," I sighed. My body arced up once and my lips parted before I fell back down. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Audrey, sweetheart, I love you so much," he breathed, voice shaky and cool. I couldn't respond. My chest was heaving. I was looking up at him blankly. "Are you alright, darling?"

"Yeah." I rolled over, facing away from him. He wrapped himself around me and kissed my neck. I had never been happier.

So why was it all I could think about in the wake of this moment was of the girl with the pigtails?

* * *

Morning came sooner than I expected. My night was full of nightmares, despite Slender's presence. I rubbed my eyes, and I sighed. I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and stepped onto the cold, hardwood floor. I walked around to the foot of the bed and picked up my White King's dress shirt, buttoning it up. The sleeves were w_ay_ too long, and the shirt reached down to my knees. I giggled at the bagginess and slipped the tie over my head, too. I kissed the Slenderman's lips before tiptoeing out.

I yelped.

The girl with the pigtails was standing in front of me. Her eyes were gone, the sockets bloody and mangled. Her chest and ribs were ripped open, exposing the black emptiness inside. Blood dripped down her arms and legs. She swayed faintly, giving the impression that she was…swinging.

I stared at her. "You aren't real," I muttered, laughing. My laugh sounded a little bit insane. "You're not real, and you can't scare me." I was still laughing as I walked around her. Her head turned 180 degrees to watch me back away. I grabbed the banister to start down the stairs. I looked away.

Suddenly, I felt her hands on my back. She shoved me hard with supernatural strength, giggling. I screamed as I tumbled down the hardwood stairs. I heard my elbow shatter; I felt my nose and mouth start to bleed.

I hit the landing, and my back slammed into the wall. I groaned, my head dangling down over the first step in the next section of stairs. My vision was blurry but I could still see the girl swaying up at the top of the stairs. I glared up at her.

Slender bolted out of my room completely in the nude. I started to laugh, but it caused me too much pain. "What happened?!" he asked fretfully.

"The girl with the pigtails…she was here…she pushed me. She's right in front of you."

Slender paused. He looked around very slowly. "No one is here, darling. No other girl has been here."

My whole body froze over. Was I going crazy? "Maybe…maybe it was a ghost?"

"No…ghosts leave a cold smell, like the smell of frost in fall or like death." He took in a deep breath. "There was no ghost here."

Oh my god.

I started hyperventilating. Tears streamed down my face. I just started laughing like hell. I was laughing so fucking hard I was rolling around. Slender appeared beside me, resting his hand on my forehead. I looked up at him, laughing.

"Audrey, stop laughing!" he ordered, concern making his voice waver. I just laughed even fucking harder, my eyes seeming to swim with my insanity. "STOP!" he roared.

I flinched, but I finally stopped laughing. I was reduced to hiccups and tears of an unknown emotion. I wiped my nose and my mouth; blood glistened on my hands. I shuddered and looked up at him with fear in my eyes. He picked me up and wrapped his tentacles around me. I could feel the blood running back up into my body. My elbow snapped and cracked as it was repaired. "Thank you," I mumbled softly.

"You have blood on your shirt." He thumbed the red stain on the sleeve.

"It's yours." I ducked my head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry I stained it."

"I'm sure Trender has a way of getting it out." With that, he stripped me of the shirt. I squeaked and covered myself.

"Are you crazy?! What if someone sees me?!" I hissed at him in frustration. He just smirked.

"I see you," he rumbled in a smoldering voice. He swept me up and carried me into my bedroom, closing the door.

He rocked against me. His body molded against mine perfectly. Our hips connected, and I saw stars. I sighed, kissing him while he rocked me closer to that peak. I heard thunder rattle the house. Nothing could have been more perfect.

I felt like someone was watching us. I was afraid to look. I turned my head.

The girl with the pigtails was watching us. She was watching every push of his hips. She was watching every kiss. She was watching our hands. She was watching _my _Slender make love to _me._

I lifted my lips in a silent snarl at her. She pulled out a long, serrated hunting knife and threw it. It landed in the headboard of my bed. I stared up at the glittering black hilt before I looked back. She was right beside the bed. Slender turned his head and captured my lips in a kiss. I closed my eyes, hoping she would go away.

When I opened my eyes, Slender had become the girl with the pigtails.

I screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Man you guys are going to hate me when you read this chapter.**

**Read and review!**

* * *

She was lying on the couch, weak, dappled sunlight touching her face. Her eyes were distant and full of pain. She shivered silently, giggles leaving her every so often. Her face was blank. He touched her arm; she blinked slowly, but otherwise remained stoic. They were gathered around her. Tension and stress made the air crackle with static.

"What's wrong with her?" whispered Slender, gently stroking her dark hair. His frustration was evident.

Trender was pacing. Splendy was sitting on the floor with his knees against his chest. His lip quivered as he held back his tears. Offender was sprawled on the couch, staring at her; he drew a rose out and plucked its petals. The crimson teardrops fluttered slowly to the ground.

"She can't handle killing."

Everyone halted and looked up at Offender.

"She keeps seeing that girl you killed. She can't handle being a part of it. It's destroying her mind."

"It never bothered her before!" argued Slender.

"But that was when you were killing alone. It was a _little girl,_ for God's sake!" Trender glared at the Operator coldly. "You fucked up her mind by forcing her to be a proxy and forcing her to screw with people so you could slaughter them."

"She's not safe without me!" he roared, tentacles lashing in the air.

"She's not safe with you, either, you fucker!" screamed Offender. He stood up from where he was on the couch, bristling dangerously. His white tentacles wriggled behind him. Trender stepped between the two, keeping them apart.

"Both of you shut the fuck up!" he snapped. He glared at each brother in turn while gathering his thoughts.

Finally, Splendy piped up from the floor. "It's her power," he muttered, staring at her. The three older brothers look over at him. "It's too strong for her, it's attacking her brain." Slender looked down at Audrey and touched her forehead. He tried healing her mind; it worked slightly, but the power just reversed his efforts.

"You need to take it back," growled Trender. "Have you ever done it before?"

Slender shook his head. He either killed his proxies or they died off before he could release them. He felt numb. Had he really done this to her? Offender put his hand on the Tall One's shoulder. The air was solemn. "I have taken back a power before. It causes pain. A lot of pain."

He winced, looking down at her blank, giggling face. "I just want her back…"

"She cannot be your proxy anymore," murmured Trender. "It's too damaging."

"Giver her your healing!" Splendy jumped up and threw his arms in air. They looked up at their youngest brother as he darted to Audrey's side. He touched the notch in her ear and looked up, his smile splitting his face in two. "That way she has regenerative powers!"

Slender shook his head. "It doesn't work that way."

That happy smile fell away. "What do you mean?"

"She's already taken a power. She can't take another one. Her body can't handle it…" Slender thought about Splendy's suggestion and mentally he screamed. Why hadn't he just done that in the first place instead of these stupid mind games? She would, essentially, have been immortal. Slender clenched his fists tightly, lowering his head. Trendy walked over to where she was on the couch and tenderly thumbed her cheek. She didn't react. He sighed, rubbing his face in worry.

Suddenly, Audrey sat straight up. She screamed, her eyes full of fear and pain and a desperate need to escape whatever nightmare she was trapped in. She thrashed in Slender's grip, clawing and biting and screaming for help.

"It's me, Audrey! It's Slender!" he cried, shaking her slightly. She punched him several times, scratching at his face. "AUDREY!"

She froze. She was breathing heavily and shaking violently. Her eyes were still blank and distant.

"You need to do this _now, _Slender," growled Offender. He grabbed Slender by his collar and jerked him up. Offender's white tentacles loomed behind him dangerously. His pointed tooth growl was a hair away from Slender's face. "Stop fucking around! She handled Jeff's torture, she can handle this shit! Her brain is going to be Swiss cheese if you don't do this right _now_."

He tossed his younger brother away. Offender lifted his upper lip in an agitated snarl. He shook his head and lit a cigarette. Nicotine twined through his body, and he relaxed. He blew a smoke ring while still glaring at Slender.

The Operator looked down at Audrey. He looked away and dug his fingertips into her temples. Hidden claws pricked her skin, causing blood to drip slightly. Slender drew in a deep breath and started.

She squealed. Her ear-shattering screams pierced their brains. Trendy and Splendor covered their ears. Offender winced and took a long drag from his cigarette before letting it dangle by his side between his fingers.

Slender mewled sadly, drawing out the poisonous power. Tears swam down Audrey's face. Pain and confusion clouded her green eyes. It was the first sign of emotion from her they had seen. She was still screaming that blood-curdling scream.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers as blood dribbled down the sides of her face. Static and screaming made the other Slender brothers lose their sanity a little.

Silence suddenly blanketed the room. It was so sudden, it scared them all. Trendy and Splendor raised their heads and uncovered their ears slowly. Offender turned his head, cigarette dangling from his mouth.

Slender was hunched over Audrey. He was breathing hard. It had taken a lot of energy. He twisted slightly before slumping to the floor, unconscious. Splendor yelped and crawled over, tending to his older brother.

Offender slinked over, shouldering Trendy out of the way. He turned Audrey's face in his hand; he checked her heartbeat and other vitals. His eyes would have narrowed if he had any. He put his palms on her head and directed his healing at the cuts on her face and the damage to her brain. Trender came over and did the same.

"It did a lot of damage," muttered Offender. "She might still be insane."

Trender looked away, sighing softly. "Slender should have never risked her life like this." Offender only nodded in vague agreement.

Minutes ticked away into hours. The moon had risen in the sun's place before the Slenderman finally stirred. He groaned, rolling over on the floor. His head was pounding from removing the power from Audrey.

Audrey.

He sat up slowly. Pain shot through his body. Slender growled and pushed himself to his feet. The Operator looked around. His vision cleared, and he realized no one was in the room. He panicked; he teleported throughout the house and still found no one.

"Observer!" he barked. The proxy appeared from thin air it seemed. "Where are they?"

"They went outside."

"Where?!"

"I don't know."

The Observer pointed out the back door. Slender raced to follow their trail. He could smell Audrey's sweet smell of snow and nightshade. What he believed to be his heart raced. He stumbled after the scent blindly.

He froze. "Audrey?"

She was lying in the snow. Her eyes were staring up at the stars. They reflected in her irises. Slender walked over slowly and knelt down. "Audrey?" He touched her skin. She was cold. "Audrey, darling?" He touched her face. She didn't blink. She didn't breathe. She didn't do anything. Reality crashed down over Slender's head as he held her stiff hands.

She was dead.

* * *

**PLEASE DON'T HURT ME. I actually didn't intend for some of this shit to go down. Like after Slender starts taking her power away, that's all I had planned. After that, my brain just put words on document.**

**I actually have something major planned. So please just be patient and wait for the next chapter to give you answers. Not everything is as it seems in Slender's Woods!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is...is...it's just phenomenal! It managed to get scribbled down while I was listening to some Native American flute music and I must say it did WONDERS for this chapter!**

**As I told you all, things are not always as they seem in Slender's Woods!**

**READ AND REVIEW.**

* * *

The full moon was wrapped in mist and faint whispers of a storm on the way. Wolves sang a sad, mourning song to their brother the moon as they wept over lost pack members. The pine trees murmured prayers as they bent down in grief. The man in the snow cried his sorrow out to the stars that still sparkled happily. He cradled something close, his howls of pain lifting high above the forest. The wolves answered his calls, echoing his sadness.

The Slenderman hunched over the cold body in his arms, rocking back and forth slowly. He stroked her hair, panic and pain consuming his breaking heart. He leaned down and kissed her lips; she didn't kiss him back. His roar was filled with the emotions of an unbearable loss. If he had possessed the ability to cry, he would have been sobbing. His body was shivering with his uncontrollable grief.

"Audrey," he wailed. "Audrey, please." He begged her to wake up, to stop this cruel game. He pressed his forehead to hers. "Come back to me. Come home, darling. Please!"

Wind swirled around him gently, picking up snow and fallen leaves in a small tornado that danced and twirled about the Slenderman happily. He raised his head.

She stood before him, cloaked in a long, beautiful fire-like dress. The top radiated warm yellow, flaring out to orange and red flames at the bottom. Red lipstick coated her lips. When she smiled, her white smile seemed blinding. Her dark hair was wrapped in a complex braid. Slender reached out to touch her, but she was not solid. She was light, like the mist in the mornings.

"Slender." She spoke softly, green eyes wise and full of longing.

"Darling…where did you go?" he asked, pain choking his words in his throat.

"I didn't go anywhere, baby." She touched his face, hand whispering across his blank face. "Please, don't be sad. Okay? There is no reason."

Slender looked down at the body he held and back up at his beloved. "But…you…"

Audrey smiled, kissing his forehead. "Not everything is as it seems." She winked. "Wake up, Slender. Wake up."

_ Wake up! Goddammit, please wake up! Slender!_

Slowly, the Operator groaned, turning his head away from a bright light. His body and mind ached. He was still on the floor. He shielded his face, and his sluggish brain began to awaken.

"He's awake!"

Footsteps sounded.

"Turn down the lights!"

Someone mercifully lowered the brightness of the blinding living room lights. His vision started to clear. He counted heads: four people.

Four?

He shook his head and held it in his palm. He grunted and sat up. A familiar set of warm arms choked his neck. He sputtered slightly before the arms released him, and when they did, he could not believe what he was seeing.

"You fucking scared me! I thought you weren't ever going to wake up!" Sobs ripped through the accusers frame.

"Audrey? But I thought you had died?" he mumbled in disbelief. Had he possessed eyes, they would have been wide. She froze and stared at him.

"No…"

Offender stepped forward. "She was passed out for a few hours. You've been basically in a coma-like state for weeks."

Slender bolted to his feet. "Weeks?!"

Trendy nodded, "Yes. The virus started attacking you. It was strong as ever. We had started to lose hope on you, brother." He walked over and threw his arms around his older brother. "Please. Don't ever scare us like that again, you dick."

Splendor darted from his corner and hugged his brother so tight, he might have imploded. Tears streamed from their baby brother's eyes. Offender walked over and hugged his younger brothers close. "I fucking love you, guys," he whispered.

The four brothers held onto each other for a very, very long time before they broke away. Slender turned and looked at Audrey. Tears were still streaming steadily down her face. Pain and happiness clouded her eyes. She sniffled gently, wiping at her cheeks. Even in this moment, she was so beautiful.

"Audrey…" he whispered. He picked her up, hugging her close. She cried hard on his shoulder. "Darling, please don't cry."

"I'm sorry…I was just so damn afraid," she mewled, clutching him tightly as though he might fade away if she wasn't holding him in a death grip. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," he purred, dry sobs forming in his throat. "You are mine forever. And I am yours." He pressed his lips to hers fiercely with a vow to protect her and love her like no other. When he leaned away, his lips were salty and so were hers. She giggled a little and hugged him tight. "You will never have to obey me again. Understand?"

"I understand." She buried her face in his neck, suddenly feeling exhausted. During the past few weeks, Audrey had lain by her Slenderman's side, her head on his chest listening for any sign of life. She had moved away from him only when necessary and even then, she wept at his absence. "Please…don't go anymore."

"I won't." He carried her up the stairs, setting her down gently. She blindly changed into a sleep tank and crashed on the bed. Slender stripped himself of his coat, shirt, tie and belt. He climbed into the bed with Audrey. Her White King wrapped them both up in the warmth of the sheets. He twined his arms about her, kissing her forehead slowly. His hands stroked her face and her side.

She smiled hesitantly, leaning into his touch. "You saved me. Trender said my power was eating my brain from the inside out. I would have died that night if you hadn't taken it back." Her smile widened. "Thank you."

"I would do it again every time," he whispered, rubbing his nose against hers softly. She giggled.

"Did you almost die?" she finally asked. The fear and stress in her eyes was evident. Slender sighed and nodded. A single, unforeseen tear trickled down her face. He thumbed it away.

"No more crying, darling. Sleep now. I will be here when you wake."

"Goodnight, my White King. I love you."

Slender kissed her softly. "And I, you. Goodnight…my Queen."

* * *

**Can I just say the raw emotion in this chapter was simply amazing? I LOVED writing this chapter so fucking much guys! I loved the scene with the brothers, like that just out-does everything!**

**I have really big plans for the next, possibly FINAL chapter. And I'm really debating on if I want to kill off Audrey or not. She seems generally well-liked as a character so I kind of feel bad.**

**What do you guys think? Death or no death in part three?**

**Goddamnit I gave it away.**


	8. Chapter 8

**FINAL CHAPTER.**

**Don't worry, look out for part three!**

**I'm about to drop a fucking bomb on you guys at the end of this chapter.**

**Enjoy! Read and review!**

* * *

I slipped from underneath the covers. I leaned over and kissed Slender's neck and smiled. He was lying on his back, one arm draped over his middle and the other resting above his head. Only the sheets covered him. I couldn't help but stare at those muscles. He was gorgeous, and he was mine. I slipped on my robe and tied it. Without making a noise, I wandered downstairs and started some coffee.

While I waited, I rolled up my sleeves and started washing dishes from last night's dinner. Splendor had been so happy yesterday that he had insisted on cooking for everyone. The youngest brother had made us stuffed ravioli, and damn, it was delicious. No one had complained. After a lot of persuasion, the boys had even gotten me to drink a beer or two. I still wasn't comfortable with the idea of drinking again, but I supposed it was fine in small doses.

The coffee maker sputtered to a halt. I rinsed off the last few bowls and set them out to dry. I wiped my hands and grabbed my favorite mug. I poured the coffee; I reached into the fridge and grabbed the creamer, pouring until the coffee turned a nice tan color. I added my sugar and swirled a spoon around, watching the white tendrils of cream fade slowly and blend into the coffee. I took a sip slowly and smiled. The warmth filled my body. I was content.

"Good morning, darling."

I turned and grinned up at Slender. He had slipped into his suit already. I shook my head in amusement and pried the jacket off and pulled his shirt out from where it was tucked into his pants. "Relax. Coffee?"

"Sure." He laid his hands on my waist and kissed the top of my head while I poured him a cup of coffee. I had gotten him to try coffee my way, but Slender's stubborn ass still liked his black. I leaned into him and handed him the warm mug. He drank some slowly, cradling the mug to warm his hands. I sipped my own, smiling happily. My heart fluttered at the little sigh he gave, showing his contentment. I set down my white, marble mug and turned around. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you, Slenderman," I whispered, stroking the back of his neck. He kissed my nose, making me giggle.

"I love you, too, my dearest Audrey." His fingers ran through my hair slowly. I smiled and pulled away, picking up my mug. I walked into the living room and curled up on the couch. I clicked on the TV, flipping through the channels until I stumbled on Nick. I started watching Spongebob. Slender raised an eyebrow. "You…watch this?"

"Yes!" I cried indignantly. "I love this show. I've been watching it from the start." I smiled, sipping my coffee. I keep my eyes fixed on the screen while Slender picked up a book. I glanced over; he was reading The Hunger Games. "That's one of my favorites."

"It seems promising," he mumbled, flipping a page. I rolled my eyes and continued to watch my show, snickering every now and again.

We stayed like that for a while. I was on one couch and Slender on the other. We were across the room from each other. It made me slightly uncomfortable, considering all that had happened. But having him home was enough for me. He had learned to suppress his hunger for me. Not because I didn't like him killing, but because I didn't like when he wasn't home.

Footsteps sounded gently upstairs. I turned as Splendor entered the room. "Oooh, I love this episode!" he chirped, diving onto the couch beside me. More footsteps and Trendy appeared in fabulous pink silk pajamas.

"I can tell you what happens."

"Shut up!" growled Slender, leaning away from him.

"Rue dies."

"Fuck you, Trender!"

I giggled as Slendy punched his brother in the arm and threatened to burn every article of clothing he owned. Yet again, more footsteps. Offender came around the corner lighting a cigarette. I coughed as the smoke hit me. I was allergic.

Splendor noticed and turned his head. "Will you take that outside? It hurts her lungs." He fanned the smoke away from me as I coughed some more. Offender would have rolled his eyes if he had any. But at least he stepped out onto the back deck.

"Thanks. That shit kills me." I sighed, chest burning a little. I felt nauseous, but that was normal after encountering smoke. My stomach rocked and rolled. My mouth started watering like crazy, and that was when I knew. I darted for the bathroom and gripped the toilet bowl.

Dry heaves made me lurch forward and make these horrible growling, gagging sounds. Eventually my coffee made an appearance and so did yellow stomach bile. I became aware of Slender kneeling beside me, keeping my hair out my face and vomit.

"What's wrong, darling?" he asked worriedly. I wiped my mouth.

"Don't worry. This happens after cigarette smoke hits me. I just need to eat something." I stood up and wandered into the kitchen slowly. I started scarfing down poptarts, cereal, fruit and anything else I could get my hands on. It all looked so fucking good.

"Um…Audrey?" probed my Slenderman. "Are you alright?"

"Just…really hungry is all." I was mumbling through a mouthful of banana slices and Frosted Flakes. It was delicious.

"I can make you something if you'd like. Bacon, perhaps?"

The thought of cooking meat sent my whole body reeling. I nearly broke my neck running back to the bathroom. Everything I had just eaten splashed down again in a sickly mess. I cringed. Slender was rubbing my back while I puked my guts out. There was a voice in the back of my mind nagging me. I cradled that fear close, ready to squash it. But I needed to be sure.

"You need to go rest." Slender picked me up and walked up the stairs. He didn't teleport, and I was grateful for that. He set me on the bed. Pushing my hair off my face, he leaned down and kissed my forehead, cheek and lips until I giggled. "Get well, my Queen."

Then he was gone.

I waited for a few minutes. I pushed myself out of bed and slinked over to the banister as quietly as I could. The house was empty. All the brothers had gone to satisfy their hungers. I bolted to my bathroom and closed the door. I dug deep in the cabinet and pulled out an unopened box. I ripped it to shreds and pulled out the prize inside. Breathing heavily, I sat down. It was really hard to pee under so much pressure, but finally, I did.

I sat the test down and paced the bathroom floor. The silence in the house was driving me crazy. An old hallucination started up, but I managed to block this one out. I sighed and checked my phone. Had it been five minutes yet? Oh, fuck it!

I closed my eyes and bit my lip hard. My hand closed around the test; I raised it to eye level. Slowly, ever so slowly, I opened my eyes. My whole world shattered. I whispered two words that held more power than any supernatural being in the universe.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Oh shit.**

**Look out for part three!**


End file.
